


Are You Serious

by Smut-can-666 (phan_trash_1)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_trash_1/pseuds/Smut-can-666
Summary: Phil is obsessed with sex. He's always at clubs and big parties. People of both genders flock to him. He usually gets rid of them, but he finally falls in love. The problem is, he's in love with two people. Two men named Dan and Charlie. He never falls in love and he starts to panic.





	

"Get the fuck out of my face!" I push PJ away roughly. "You don't know me. I can do what I want," I yell at him. He keeps trying to walk towards me, shaking his head. "Phil," he murmurs, "Phil, you can't keep living like this and you know it. I live with you and I'm tired of all the people visiting the house just to fuck you. I'm tired of you hungover or high. I'm tired of it!"

I turn away angrily from him. "Fuck off," I call after him as I walk off. He calls my name from behind me. "You'll regret this, Phil! I know you will!" I shake my head and leave him. He doesn't get it.


End file.
